The Best Day
by R5-is-so-amazing
Summary: This story is based off of Taylor Swift's "The Best Day", which I don't own. Riker Lynch always takes care of his younger siblings. Rydel always loved her older brother. I suck at summaries. But please read the story. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know I have two other stories and a bunch of one-shots to write, but I have to do this. **

**I was listening to music on my MP3 player when I got to the song, "The Best Day" by Taylor Swift. Right away, I thought of Rydel and Riker. No idea why, I just did. -_- Anyway, this will be a short story, maybe 5-6 chapters or so. **

**First, listen to the song. Then, continue reading. Tell me how it is. :) Enjoy. I don't own the song or anything else. This goes for the whole story if I forget.**

**Btw, this is the first time I'm writing in third person so... Tell me how I do with that. :)**

* * *

Rydel Lynch was five years old standing next to her big brother Riker Lynch, who was six. "Can we please go outside?" Rydel asks her older brother.

"If mommy says we can." He replies. The two siblings run to their mother, Stormie Lynch.

"Mommy! Can Wiker and I pwease go outside and pway? Pwease?" Rydel asks in her cute little five-year-old voice.

"Please Mommy?" Riker adds.

The mother smiles. "Sure. Just make sure you guys stay close to the house and stay warm." She says. She knows even at this young age, they are very responsible.

"Yay! Let's go Wike!" Rydel exclaims. Stormie smiles. Rydel and Riker run to their rooms and get dressed for the cold, autumn day. Rydel puts on her biggest coat then runs to Riker's room.

"Let's go! Wike!" She exclaims excitedly.

Riker chuckles. Rydel looks up at her older brother. "What's so funny?" She asks.

"You look like a big marshmallow." He says laughing. She giggles.

"Try to catch me!" She yells running out the door.

"I'll get you!" He yells running after her. Rydel runs to the fence, which was about half a mile from their house. They had a really big house and yard. Rydel stops and looks through the fence. Behind the fence was a huge pumpkin patch. It was actually a farm, but right now, in the middle of October, it was full of pumpkins.

"Wike! Look at dat pumpkin!" She exclaims. She pointed to a huge pumpkin. "I bet dat one's a jillion million trillion pounds!"

Riker chuckles at his little sister. Just then, a tractor drives in front of the fence. "Hey. How are two of my favorite little kids?" Asks the farmer, Joe.

"Farmer Joe!" Both siblings exclaimed.

"I was wondering, do you guys want a tractor ride?" He asks.

"Yes! Pwease, Wike!" Rydel begs her brother.

"Lemme ask mommy." He runs back to the house and comes back a few minutes later.

"Mommy says it's okay as long as we get home by 9:00." He says.

"Yay!" Little Rydel yells.

They run to the gate a few feet down and runs to the tractor. There was a little trailer behind the tractor, for hay rides. They rode around the farm looking at pumpkins and any other crops the farmer planted.

"Look at those. Those are so tall." Rydel says pointing to some crops.

"look at the sky." Joe says.

"It's yellow." Rydel says.

"It's gold." Riker corrects.

A little bit later, Rydel yawns. The farmer says, "It's almost time to go home little ones."

"Aw..." They say.

"Come on. I'll take you back home." He says. He drives the tractor to the Lynch's fence. During the ride, Rydel cuddles into Riker and falls asleep. Riker smiles. He loves taking care of his younger siblings. Rydel and their other younger brothers: Rocky who was four, Ross who was two, and Ryland who was one.

"Let's go Riker." Joe says. Riker looks up at him and smiles.

Joe picks up Rydel and they all walk back to the house with Riker holding onto one of Rydel's hands.

They reach the house and Riker rings the doorbell.

"Hello, Joe." Stormie says. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. I love hanging out with them." He replies smiling. Rydel wakes up. "I'll take her in." Riker volunteers. While Stomie and Joe talk for a little longer, Riker takes Rydel's hand and they walk to her room. Rydel lays in her bed and Riker tucks her in. "Nike Wike." She says.

He smiles. "Night, Ry." Rydel closes her eyes and falls back asleep and Riker heads onto his room checks on Rocky, who was already sleeping in his bed next to Riker's, and crawls into bed and falls asleep.

* * *

**So... how was that? I love Riker when he takes care of his siblings I just had to do this. :) It's not gonna be romantic Rikedel. Just sibling love. Glad we cleared that up... -_- I know that Taylor Swift wrote this about her mom, but it fits with my idea so... here it is. :) Hope you guys liked it. It's a little short, but the whole story, the chapters and the story itself, will be a little short. So, review and tell me what you think. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with this story. :) I don't own anything. ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day

Rydel and Riker were in their backyard laying on a hammock. They were swinging a little when a leaf lands on Rydel's face. She scrunches up her face before picking up the leaf. She examines it.

"Wike, why are the leaves yellow. I thought they were green. They were green. But this is yellow." She looks up at the trees. "All of them are yellow."

"I dunno." He replies. "Maybe we'll learn it in school."

"I love school!" Rydel exclaims. Rydel, being five, went to kindergarten. "We learn about colors and numbers and letters and-"

Suddenly, it starts to drizzle, then pour.

"Come on!" Riker exclaims jumping off the hammock and helping Rydel get off.

Riker and Rydel run into the house. They run into Rydel's room. Thunder crashes.

"Ahh!" Rydel screams. She runs onto her bed and hides under the blanket. Riker walks to to her.

"Ry, it's just thunder. " He says taking the blanket off of her.

"It's scary!" She exclaims.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"You're not scared?" She asks.

"No." He replies. Rydel looks up at him in amazement. He smiles. "Lets read a story." Riker suggests.

"Yay! Can we read 'Snow White'? Pwease?" Rydel begs.

"Sure." He replies getting the book from her bookshelf. It was an easy book for Riker to read. He was a really good reader for his age.

"Once upon a time, there was a pwincess. She lived in a big castle." Riker finishes the book.

"I love that stowy." Rydel says after he finishes.

"I know you do." Riker replies smiling.

"Where does Snow White live?" Rydel asks her older brother.

"I dunno. Maybe she lives far away. Or maybe she lives close by." Riker replies. "It will always be a mystery."

"When I grow up, I wanna find her house." Rydel says.

"I think you can do it." Riker says giving her more confidence.

"I wish she lived close to our house." Rydel says.

"No one knows." He replies.

"I wanna be Snow White for Halloween." She says with a smile.

"Okay." He replies smiling.

Thunder crashes. Rydel looks up at her brother worried. "It's okay. It's just thunder." He replies. He hugs her. "Let's go to sleep and tomorrow, maybe it won't be raining and we can go outside and play." He says.

"Okay." She says. "This has been the best day!"

"It was the best day ever." He replies smiling. "Night Ry."

"Night Wike." Rydel says before yawning.

Riker gets up and walks to the door before looking back. Rydel was already asleep. He smiles. He loved taking care of his little brothers and sister.

He walks by Ross and Ryland's room and peeks in. They were already asleep. He smiles.

He continues walking to his and Rocky's room. Rocky was also asleep already. He smiles for the last time that day, hops into bed, and falls asleep.

* * *

**Ugh... this is kinda short... really short...**

**Sorry it's been a while... I have so many idea for 'Take You There' and I wanna get them down for you guys. :) If you don't read my other stories, you should give them a try. :)**

**Replies:**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: Lol. :)**

**Maddi: Aw.. thanks! :)**

**R5loverforever99: Thanks, that's what I'm shooting for. :)**

**xXxRikerRossRydelRockyRyland: Aww... thanks! :)**

**Gr8Ter Girl: This is based on a song so not for this story, but if you want, I'll add it in in one of my other stories. And thanks. :)**

**I'm glad you guys like this. :)**

**Review! Thanks for reading! :) **

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know, I haven't updated this in forever! But here you go! I don't own anything. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

8 years later (Rydel's 13 and Riker's 14)

Rydel runs into the house and up to her room. Riker, being curious and maybe a little overprotective runs up and follows her. Rydel cries into her pillow. Riker walks up to her and sits next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong, Ry?" Riker asks.

She sits up wiping away her tears. "Today, at school, everyone was making fun of me cuz I tripped in the hallway. Even my friends were making fun of me." She says. Riker gives his little sister a hug.

"Follow me." Riker says gently pulling his sister downstairs. They get to the kitchen and Riker get's their mom's keys for the car. "We're going to the mall." He says walking to the front door.

Rydel giggles. "Rike, you're 14. You can't drive." She says giggling.

Riker pretends he didn't know. "I am? But I thought I could drive!" He laughs. Riker smiles. They get their mom to drive them to a mall. Stormie agrees.

They all get in the car, Riker and Rydel in the back seat. "Mom, can you drive us to that mall we never go to?" Riker asks. "Please?" He adds.

"Sure." Stormie replies. She didn't know why Riker wanted to go to a mall a half hour away when they could've gone to a mall five minutes away, but she doesn't question it. Riker tries to cheer up Rydel during the car ride. A half hour later, they reach the mall.

"Call me when you guys are finished okay?" Stomie asks.

"Okay." Riker and Rydel say before starting to walk around.

"Do you have any money?" Riker asks.

"Um... like $15." Rydel replies.

"Well, better than nothing. I have no money." He replies laughing. They walk around and window shop for about two hours. We finally stop and sit at a little café to eat.

"Thanks for doing this, Rike. I love you." Rydel says.

"I love you and that's why I'm doing this." He replies smiling.

She smiles before frowning again. "What am I gonna do at school now? I have no friends anymore."

"You can eat lunch with me and my friends." He replies.

She smiles. "Really?" He nods. "Thanks Rike!" She exclaims.

"Well, how about one last store?" Riker asks. "Which one?"

Rydel looks around for a minute before deciding on a store that sells little toys. They go in and look around. They split up after a minute of looking around. Rydel gets a little toy car for Ross, a bouncy ball for Ryland, a toy guitar for Rocky, and a friendship bracelet with a heart, but the heart was in half. She pays for her stuff, which was less than $15, and went up to Riker.

"Here." She says giving him one half of the bracelet. "I know it's a little girly, but I wanted to let you know that, no matter what, we'll always be best friends." She says.

Riker smiles. "It is kinda girly, but I don't care." He says. He gives her a big hug. Riker calls their mom and soon enough, they're on their way back home.

"You're lucky you called at the right time. Dad was sleeping and Rocky and Ross thought it would be a good idea to make a snack for themselves. Let's just say it didn't work and there's a big mess in the kitchen." Stormie says.

Riker and Rydel both laugh the rest of the way home.

"Rike, this was the best day." Rydel says. Riker smiles.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay soon."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :) I'm gonna try to finish this story before school starts in two weeks. So, it'll be updated pretty often (I hope).**

**replies:**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: Aww Thanks! :)**

**Maddi: Thanks! :)**

**xXxRikerRossRydelRockyRyland: Thanks! :)  
**

**doctorwhoharrypotter55: Thanks! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I don't own anything. ENJOY!**

* * *

The Next Day

Today was Saturday, which meant there was no school, which meant the Lynch children had nothing to do. They invited their friend, Ellington Ratliff, over to hang out. They were all in the basement sitting around. Rocky, who was twelve at that time, picked up his guitar and started playing a song.

Ross, who was eleven, picked up a guitar and started to play and sing along. Rydel, who was learning how to play the piano/keyboard, got on the keyboard and played along. Riker picked up another guitar and played along. Ratliff hopped onto the drums and joined in. Ryland, who was ten and not knowing how to play an instrument, watched and listened to his siblings play.

"That sounds really good." Riker says after they finish the song.

"Yeah." Ryland agrees.

"You guys should write your own songs and preform them." Their dad, Mark, says coming down the stairs.

"You think we can?" Rydel asks.

"Of course." Mark replies.

"I wanna go write a song!" Rocky exclaims. He runs upstairs. They all laugh. An hour later, he comes back downstairs. "I did it! I wrote it!" He exclaims. Everyone else stops what they were doing and runs over to him. "It goes like this." He picks up a guitar and starts to play.

_R5 _

_Fog lights out of sight_

_High tops lace it up converse chucks tight_

_Spikes up_

_Gloves cut strapped up_

_Sharp stuff don't touch so hot we're burning up_

_Spotlight_

_This is our time_

_Gonna shine so bright I'm gonna live my life_

_So tough_

_This rocks so rough can't be crushed cuz I stay focused_

Rydel, Ross, and Riker join in.

_Ready ready or not [3x]_

_Ready set rock_

_Show em what we got_

_Taking it all the way to the top_

_Ready set rock_

_Just can't stop_

_Going into earthquake after shock_

_Ready set rock_

They finish the song with Rydel on the keyboard, Ellington keeping a beat on the drums, and Riker and Ross grabbing a guitar and strumming along.

"What's R5?" Riker asks.

"Well, I was thinking maybe that could be the name of our band." Rocky says. "All our names start with 'r' and there are five people in the band." He explains.

"But my name starts with an 'e'." Ellington says.

"Well, your last name starts with an 'r' so maybe we could use your last name?" Rocks says asking for approval.

"Okay." Ellington replies. "From now on, I'm Ratliff." He says smiling.

"That was a really good song." Ryland says.

"Yeah, that was an amazing song, Rocky." Rydel says.

"That was an awesome song." Riker says.

"That was the best song ever." Rydel says. _I can't let Riker win. I'm gonna tell Rocky that I like his song more than Riker does. _She thinks.

"Well, that was the bestest song in the whole wide world." Riker says knowing what his little sister was thinking.

"That was the bestest song in the whole galaxy." She replies.

"That was-" Riker gets cut off by Rydel running towards him. He runs upstairs.

"Riker!" She exclaims chasing him up the stairs.

"I'll ever let you win." He exclaims smiling.

She giggles. "Yes you will!" She exclaims. Rydel chases her older brother around the house before running back down into the basement seeing Ross, Ratliff, Ryland, and Rocky laughing.

Later that night

Rydel went up to her room with Riker behind her going to his room. "That was the best day ever." She says to him.

"No, it was the bestest-" He starts smirking.

"No!" She says laughing. They both laugh.

"Night, Ry."

"Night, Rike."

* * *

** There you go. :) **

**Replies:**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: :)**

**YayMusicalCupcake: This is based on a song so not for this chapter but I think you read my other story, 'The Unexpected Love' right? Yeah, I put that idea in that story. :)**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: I love how they're amazing together. :)**

**xXxRikerRossRydelRockyRyland: Aw Thanks! :)**

**Maddi: I know right, I have an older brother but he's more a step brother so I rarely see him and he's not protective of me at all... And there's more lol. :)**

**OMG DID YOU GUYS HEAR PASS ME BY!? It's the best. :) I usually don't like cursing in songs but I can handle it in that song cuz they make it so perfect. :) OMG, I love that song so much. I love Rocky's voice in it. :) And his and Rydel's voices in the beginning is perfect. Sorry, for talking a lot, but I'm just so happy for them. :D**

**I'm done talking now, review! :) Love you guys! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! :) I had a little time so... Here ya go! :) I don't own anything, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Present day (Riker's 21, Rydel's 20, Ratliff's 20, Rocky's 18, Ross's 17, Ryland's 16)

Rydel was looking for a movie in her drawer of videos in her room. She looked through it, hoping to find a movie she hasn't watched in a while. She suddenly finds a video, but she doesn't know what it is. There was no title on it. She takes it down to the DVR and puts it in.

"Hey, Ry. Whatcha watching?" Riker asks walking into her room.

"I'm not sure. There was no title on the cover." She replies. They both sit on her bed and the video starts up. There was a little Riker and Rydel, from when they were younger.

"It's a video of us when we were little." Riker says.

* * *

_"There." Riker, who was four, says. He had just finished setting up a paint set in the kitchen. _

_"I paint." Rydel replies. Riker nods._

_"This is for you." He says pointing to a paper. "This is me." He says pointing to another piece of paper._

_Rydel climbs onto the chair, grabs a paintbrush, and starts painting. Riker does the same._

_ A few minutes later, Rydel finishes. "Look, Wike, it's a pwincess." She says._

_"Cool. Mines a pirate ship." Riker replies._

_"I wish I was a pwincess." Rydel says._

_Just then, Mark walks in. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asks._

_"I wanna be a pwetty pwincess." Rydel says showing him her picture._

_"I can make that happen." Mark replies. He takes Rydel upstairs. Riker continues painting. A few minutes later, Rydel and Mark come back down. Rydel was wearing a pink dress and a little tiara._

_"Look, Rike. I'm a pwincess." She says proudly._

_"You look very pwetty." He replies. She giggles._

* * *

The video ends. "I actually remember that." Rydel says.

"Me too, except I didn't know mom was recording all that." Riker replies.

"Yeah, me neither." She replies. There was silence for a minute. "Remember when I asked you why the leaves changed colors in the fall?" She asks.

"Yeah." He replies.

"Well, I know now. You were right. We did learn it in school." She says.

He smiles. "Awesome."

"Riker! Rydel! Come downstairs." Thy hear Ross call.

They run downstairs to the basement too see Ratliff, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland.

"Ryland got us a concert tonight." Ross says.

"We have to practice." Rocky adds. We nod and all hop on our instruments.

They start a song. Ross sings the first part. Rydel stops everyone. "Wait." She says. Everyone stops playing. "Didn't Rocky sing that first part?" She asks.

"No, I did." Ross replies.

"No you didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"How about Rocky, you try it." Riker says taking Rydel's side, even though he knew she was wrong.

"Okay." Rocky says. They start the song over.

"Perfect." Ryland says.

Later that night

Rydel was getting ready to sing 'Shut Up and Let me Go'. She takes a deep breath. "You'll do great." Riker whispers next to her. She smiles. The song starts.

In the middle of the sing, she walks around the stage. She looks at Riker and he gives her a smile, staying in the back-ish of the stage and letting her shine. After the song, Rydel smiles and they walk off the stage.

'Just thought I'd let you know that you're the best big brother ever." She says giving Riker a hug. He hugs back.

"I've always had the best days with you." He replies.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. This story is completed! :) My first completed story. :) Well, short story... but still a story. :) Hope you guys enjoyed reading like I did writing it. :)**

**Replies:**

**Dotorwhoharrypotter55: I know right. :) Thanks! :)**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: Yeah! :)**

**YayMusialCupcake: Thanks. :) And I added that to 'The Unexpected Love'. :)**

**Maddi: Thanks! :) and I KNOW RIGHT! LOVE THAT SONG! :)**

**MissWeasley: I loved it and same here. :)**

**xXxRikerRossRydelRockyRyland: Haha, yeah. :) Same here as I read that. :)**

**Well, gotta go. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing.**


End file.
